Un comienzo mas
by Love is Bad
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, lo hize a los 16 añitos n-n y es solo un comienzo mas sobre Bulma y Vegeta, nada estrabagante...


Después de la pelea en el planeta Namekusein y de la derrota de Freezer, Vegeta decide robar una nave a la Corporacion Capsula emprendiendo un nuevo viaje para continuar su entrenamiento. Al regreso del mismo se encuentra con Bulma, una mujer a pesar de ser humana muy difícil de domar. Esta le regaña por lo sucio que esta y lo dirige al baño, donde el príncipe pensativo escucha a la mujer decir que su ropa se lavaba y solo tenía la de su padre, seguido por un – Si no te gusta ándate desnudo – lo cual callo en gracia a los amigos de la señorita pero no al guerrero quien gruñe con tal echo.

Los días pasaron y Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad que pidió o mas bien ordenó que le repararan para así poder continuar con su entrenamiento para conseguir su objetivo, superar a Kakaroto, con esta idea en la cabeza junto con la humillación que pasado por ser superado por un guerrero de clase baja su poder empieza a aumentar considerablemente como siempre, y de pronto de un segundo a otro el supera su poder provocando la explosión de la cámara, todos los presentes en la casa salen a ver que pasó, aunque sabían de antemano que el gran estruendo era provocado por la acción del saiyajin y que el siempre estaría bien la curiosidad por ver los daños a lo demás como la cámara, la casa, el jardín, o alguna de las mascotas eran inevitables por parte de la mayoría de ellos.

Pero al llegar al jardín aun hay una persona preocupada por lo que havia pasado, no con los alrededores, si no con el, y esa persona era Bulma, mientras ella buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, arriba, abajo, un lado, el otro, desesperaamente, el Dr. Brief al ver la maquina volando en pedazos por todo el jardín se retiro a su laboratorio a sacar los planos para reparar lo poco que se salvo o sencillamente rehacer otra maquina para Vegeta, y su esposa la señora Brief fue por un mini botiquín de primeros auxilios para las heridas superficiales del príncipe. Ellos ya tenían claro que el siempre estaría bien por mas que la cámara fuera un desastre, que pareciera que no se recuperaría ni con un milagro, pero al parecer a Bulma se seguía preocupando, y para desgracia de Yamcha, se preocupaba mucho mas de lo que el quisiera.

De pronto entre todos los escombros del suelo Vegeta se levanta como sin nada pero en un instante se tambalea cayendo al suelo, Bulma al verlo corre hacia el preocupada y el orgulloso saiyajin le dice –aléjate de mi terrícola- pero ella se niega diciéndole igual de regañona que siempre pero con un tono dulce –a si claro, si yo me alejo quien te va a cuidar- Vegeta no responde y Bulma continua en el mismo tono –claro ya me lo imaginaba yo tengo que hacer todo por ti- Vegeta reacciona diciendo – no te equivoques, solo porque me ayudas no significa nada yo lo único que quiero es derrotar a esos androides y matar a Kakatoto y a ese niño del futuro- Bulma no le contesta y se dirige al otro guerrero –Yamacha, que rayos esperas, no puedo yo sola con Vegeta, tienes que ayudarme- Yamcha corre instintivamente respondiendo a la orden de la chica y ayudando a que Bulma logre llevar mas fácilmente, mucho mas fácilmente al cuarto del guerrero mal herido.

Yamcha caminando con la mayor parte del peso de Vegeta piensa enojado –¿que rayos estoy haciendo?, ¿como puedo estar ayudando a este sujeto, que tanto daño nos ha hecho?- por otro lado Bulma empieza a decirle a Vegeta tranquilamente –escúchame bien, por favor no te mueras, no debes morir- Yamcha al escuchar esto logra salir de sus pensamientos pero mal interpretando cada palabra de la paliazul, sin embargo decide no dicir nada ya que si el saiyajin llegara a reaccionar podría matarlo a el, a ella y es probable que a toda la raza humana, porque aunque inconciente este, ha visto mil veces levantarse a los saiyajins como si no les ubiera pasado nada y seguir con la pelea.

Al llegar al cuarto de Vegeta, Bulma y su madre comienzan a curar las heridas del pelinegro lo mejor posible, y al salir de la habitación después de un largo tiempo de estar limpiando y vendando la joven se va a dar una baño rapido, ya que su ropa esta llena de sangre y a dejado a su madre encargada de el un momento.

Bulma se dirigía a la habitación de Vegeta pues su madre se encontraba esperandola, y en el camino se encuentra con Yamcha quien le dice – veo que ya vas a ver a Vegeta, ¿o no es así Bulma? – sin notar la forma en que Yamcha se lo decía ella responde –claro el esta muy mal herido, ¿que esperabas, que te atienda a ti, cuando tu estas en perfectas condiciones?- Yamcha molesto decide recordarle algo a la chica –pues yo soy tu novio, creo que así debería de ser- Bulma no le hace caso y se dirige a la habitación de Vegeta en donde se encuentra con su madre quien inmediatamente sale para darse un baño también.

Han pasado ya dos días, ya esta obscureciendo y Yamcha va a preguntarle a Bulma si se quedara con Vegeta esta noche también, a lo que ella responde preocupada –si no quiero dejarlo solo, creo que ya a estado mucho tiempo así, probablemente tenga un alguna complicación y por eso no puede recuperarse- Yamcha tratando de hacer que Bulma entienda le dice –bien, como quieras, pero solo te pido una cosa, piensa en lo que te dije hace unos días- luego este chico se va dejando a Bulma sola, con aquel guerrero aun inconciente. Bulma miraba la luna llena cuando decidío pensar en lo que havia dicho Yamcha, pero estaba muy cansada y se quedo dormida sentada en el escritorio.

Al día siguiente Vegeta desperto por la mañana después de una pesadilla, el abrió los ojos miro el techo con un pequeño susto y luego sintió la diminuta presencia junto a el, voleo y miro que era la hermosa chica que siempre cuidaba de el, aquel guerrero estaba confundido, desde hace meses que ella se preocupaba de mas por el, y a decir verdad el no sabia que pensar, después de todo aun estaba con ese insecto, pero luego de unos momentos decidió dejar de pensar en ello y salio de nuevo a entrenar, después de todo el era un príncipe saiyajin y no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con el o con cualquier otro.

El doctor Brief ya tenia la cámara, así que Vegeta no perdía mucho tiempo en aventar la capsula y abrirla. Luego de una rato entrenando Vegeta volvió a empezar a pensar en Bulma pero para tratar de ocultarse a si mismo esos sentimientos, el se decía a si mismo –me grita, me regaña, siempre me pide cosas, no deja de hostigarme o de interferir en mi entrenamiento- y se prendió una pantalla enorme dentro de la cámara, y era esa mujer, esa a la que se refería como exasperante, ella muy enojada y gritando le dijo – Oye tu, que crees que haces, se que eres un saiyajin, pero aun no te recuperas, deberías estar en la cama y no entrenando…- Vegeta no le contesto, ya que siempre era la misma discusión, ella le decía eso y el le contestaba preguntándole que si quería morir, y siempre era la misa respuesta – ay no yo soy una mujer muy joven y bonita y no merezco morir - así que esta vez no le contesto, y Bulma se enojo y con un tono caprichoso dijo - bueno si no me haces caso por tu voluntad te are obedecer- Vegeta no le tomo importancia, después de todo que podía hacer una humana como ella.

La gravedad comenzó a decender rápidamente hasta quedar igual a la de la Tierra, Bulma abrió la puerta desde afuera, y entro viéndolo suspendido en el aire, Vegeta bajo –¿hasta cuando vas a dejarme en paz?- ella respondió algo molesta y triunfante –hasta que te mejores- fue cuando el príncipe comprendió que ya que se había instalado un sistema para apagar la gravedad desde afuera y ella no lo dejaría entrenar mas. La miro con una cara de fastidio y Bulma lo tomo de la mano como niño chiquito y ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose, hasta que Vegeta reacciono y jalo de ella, se escucho a Yamcha que la llamaba desde afuera, así que ella reacciono rápido y lo jalo hacia la salida rompiendo ese momento, pretendiendo que no paso nada.

Yamcha los vio y dijo con un tono de enojo y arrogancia –acaso creíste que no me Daria cuenta de que estas saliendo con ese idiota- Bulma le respondió- Yamcha ahora no tengo tiempo para tus celos, tengo que llevar a Vegeta a la cama, para que descanse- Yamcha se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado, si quiera un ataque directo hizo reaccionar a la peliazul, y Vegeta por otro lado no podía pensar en nada mas que en lo que iba a hacer para sacarse a la chica y seguir con su entrenamiento, aunque logro percatarse de Yamcha y sus celos, así que Vegeta puso una sonrisa muy falsa, se burlaba de el, por como lo trataba su novia, el no podía perder la oportunidad de humillarlo.

Unos días después Bulma havia pensado en todo lo que Yamcha le havia dicho así que decidió recompensarlo, le puso atención hasta el cansancio todo iba muy bien, ya que Vegeta no havia destruido otra cámara hasta esa noche. La cámara de gravedad como toda la casa tiene sistemas de vigilancia, y sin querer el acciono un botón y vio a Bulma tratando excelente a Yamcha, el pensó –no me importa, no me importa- pero cuando el se lanzo sobre ella y ver que la joven no puso resistencia, empezó a aumentar su ki, Yamcha lo sintió pero pensó que Vegeta estaba entrenando como siempre y no le tomo importancia, pero otra explosión surgió de pronto y Bulma aventó a Yamcha y cuando iba a salir corriendo con Vegeta el la detuvo y le dijo –si me quiere no vayas- ella respondió –pero como puedes decir eso- Yamcha lo repitió y Bulma se quedo con el, pero no estaba tranquila, sentía la necesidad de salir, salir corriendo y buscarlo, ayudarlo como siempre, se sentía preocupada, perturbada, necesitaba saber como estaba, sin embargo estaba sentada aun lado de Yamcha escuchando su tonta platica mientras la abrazaba.

Unos minutos después entro Vegeta y subió por las escaleras, Yamcha sonrío y dijo –me has demostrado que realmente me amas, y te lo agradezco esto me hace sentir muy bien, y seguro de mi mismo, no volveré a preocuparme de la misma manera por Vegeta- Bulma sonrío falsamente, aun quería con desesperación ver como estaba Vegeta, minutos después de esto al fin Yamcha se fue, todo un alivio para ella.

Bulma subió corriendo a ver como estaba Vegeta, y cuando entro a su cuarto vio que el saiyajin estaba acostado en su cama, así que paso a su habitación y el al sentirla pensó inocentemente "si no hago ningún movimiento estoy seguro de que se ira", Bulma se le acerco con cuidado y le toco la frente sintió un liquido se dirigió al baño para saber que era, y vio su mano llena de sangre, ella se asusto, y casi grito, Vegeta decidió levantarse –haces demasiado ruido ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías de estar con ese insecto?- Bulma respondió preocupada –Vegeta estas herido, iré por vendas para curarte- Vegeta con su tono frío –no hace falta, en seguida lo are yo mismo- el se dirigió al lavabo apartando a Bulma con un ligero empujón y se comenzó a lavarse la cara- Bulma dijo mirando hacia el suelo –por favor discúlpame, Yamcha significa mucho para mi, y en realidad no quiero perderlo- Vegeta seguía lavando su cara cuando Bulma se atrevió poner una de sus manos en sima del hombro de Vegeta tratando de ayudarlo, pero el reacciona y la toma de la muñeca la acerca a el por puro instinto, pero al recordar que esta vez no fue en su ayuda el pensó, "ya, nada será igual, me queda claro que amas a otro", Bulma apenas iba a darle el beso, un beso que tanto habían esperado ambos pero Vegeta la soltó interrumpiendo la acción y dijo –ya déjame en paz, vete con aquel insecto- Vegeta vio que Bulma se sentía culpable, y que no tenia pensado irse, así que la hizo a un lado y salio por la ventan y Bulma se sintió mas miserable, porque aun y que ella no lo admita, sentía por el saiyajin lo que nunca había sentido por nadie, siquiera por Yamcha.

Días depuse se sentía la calma por la ausencia de Vegeta, quien se había ido a entrenar a quien sabe en donde, y entre Yamcha y Bulma no havia mas peleas, pero Bulma en su interior, no podía estar tranquila, no paraba de pensar en como estaría el saiyajin.

Uno de esos días tranquilos Yamcha empezó, otra vez a hablar con Bulma acerca de su relación, después de todo habían pasado años desde que se conocieron, y solo habían tenido algunos roses accidentales, y el quería mas, pero Bulma se sentía muy preocupada, y además atraída por Vegeta, que respondió sin pensar, para que Yamcha pensara que ella lo escuchaba, así que dijo – si- Yamcha dijo – bueno y que estamos esperando- Bulma respondiéndose a si misma la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hace unos días dijo en voz alta –no lo se- así que para pronto este chico aprovechado se movió rápido y la tomo en sus brazos, y fue cuando la hermosa joven reacciono, ella gritaba – Yamcha que haces, suéltame- el le decía – pero Bulma tu dijiste que ya estabas lista,- Bulma entre grito y pataleo pensaba si lo havia dicho o no, ya que el decirle a Yamcha que no le prestaba atención, provocaría una riña entre ambos, así que solo se comportaba como una niña chiquita, gritando y pataleando mientras el insensible de su novio pensaba que era un juego, y le decía –pareces niña chiquita y chiflada, a las chifladas se les dan palmadas- de pronto llego Vegeta así como de la nada y ve lo que esta pasando en medio de la sala, a si que se indigna por la falta de respeto de esos dos a cualquiera que pudiese entrar y opta por irse y dejarlos solos, ya que si iban a dar otro paso la cosa era enserio y prefirió no verse como tonto, ya que no lo habían notado por estar tan ocupados.

Pero al dar la vuelta y antes de dar un paso asía la escalera alcanza a percibir que Bulma no esta fingiendo, en realidad esta tratando de defenderse, así que decide interrumpir, y como ya sabia que lo único que lograría si hablaba es que el se enfade y lo vuelva a intentar mas tarde, pero el sonido de una prenda rompiéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos y decidió intervenir, tomo a Yamcha del cuello y lo levanto, Bulma asustada se arrincono en una de las orillas del sofá llorando, pero Yamcha tenia que responder y dijo –¿que te pasa?, esto a ti no te importa ¿porque te metes?- Vegeta dijo sin dudar –tengo hambre y esta mujer tiene que hacer la cena, así que vete por que si no……- el príncipe cerro uno de sus puños y aumento un poco su ki, y Yamcha salio corriendo al ver la cara de enojo del entrometido, después Vegeta se acerco y le tiro una chaqueta que traía a Bulma quien se la puso y dijo aun con lagrimas casi susurrando –gracias- a lo que Vegeta no contesto nada, y prefirió irse a su recamara ya que asumía, que ella estaba demasiado alterada para hacer la cena y el también estaba agotado.

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que había ocurrido, escucho que tocaban la puerta, el dijo –pasa- pues sabia que no había nadie en la casa mas que ellos dos, y que Yamcha no se atrevería a volver hasta dentro de dos o tres días, Bulma entro a la habitación con una canasta completa de comida, Vegeta quien se encontraba acostado se sentó y le pregunto –¿que quieres?- Bulma dijo –no has comido, y a eso ha venido principalmente ¿o no?- Vegeta no respondió, pero desvío su mirada hacia el suelo, y Bulma para que el aceptara dijo –y te traje comida, ya que no quisiste comer abajo…bueno me voy, no quisiera que te enfadaras por mi presencia- Bulma dio la vuelta y Vegeta dijo –no me, molesta tu presencia- Bulma se sorprendió al oír a Vegeta decir eso, y no podía creerlo, así que volteo a mirarlo y el estaba sonrojado, así que Bulma camino hacia una silla y la acerco a la cama, y sin decir nada mas ambos empezaron a cenar.

Vegeta se atrevió a preguntar –por que le dijiste que si, si no querías- Bulma respondió –yo estaba pensando en otras cosas, si di esa pregunta como respuesta fue porque no estaba poniendo atención, así como el ami cuando estábamos en la estancia- Vegeta dijo –significa que tu…- Bulma dijo –¿no seria mejor hablar de otra cosa?- Vegeta no respondió esperando a que ella preguntara o comentara sobre otra cosa, pero antes de que eso pasara terminaron de cenar, Bulma recogía las cosas y cuando termino fue a lavar las cosas, Vegera bajo con ella ayudándole con las cosas pero ellos aun estaban callados, solo se hacían compañía uno a otro.

Bulma termino de lavar los trastes y cuando termino –listo, ya termine, es tarde, creo que es hora de ir a dormir- Vegeta se levanto y dio un paso cuando Bulma se tropieza y cae, pero Vegeta con su rapidez, que solo un saiyajin podría tener la sostuvo evitando que cayera y se golpeara, así que los dos quedaron uno frente del otro de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba Yamcha, y luego de lo que havia pasado hace unas horas en la estancia no se sabia que pensaba Bulma acerca de su novio, esta vez lo que los interrumpió fue una explosión, Bulma se asusto pero no dudo en correr a la puerta principal de donde venía el estruendo para ver que pasaba, Vegeta iba detrás de ella con calma, ya que sabia que nada en ese mundo podía vencerlo.

Pero cuando ambos estaban ahí el humo se disipo y era Yamcha, el estaba ebrio y lo peor venia con una chica, esta chica era hermosa, era de las que te encuentras en una cantina a esas horas de la noche a decir por su vestimenta, estos venían muy abrasados, pero había algo mas, este traía el pantalón abierto y cierta evidencia de lo que había sucedido probablemente en el auto en el cual llegaron, lo que Bulma y Vegeta notaron rápidamente, Bulma desesperada, enojada, y angustiada todo ala vez pregunto –¿que estas haciendo Yamcha?- a lo que este individuo ebrio respondió –no importa lo que hago si no lo que hice, y lo hice, porque tu no me lo diste así que es tu culpa, lo que vez aquí- Vegeta estaba enojado, por lo que havia echo Yamcha y por el dolor que le causaba a Bulma, y claro la chica de cabellos azules estaba totalmente perdida, no reaccionaba, solo estaba ahí apunto de llorar, cuando la chica de cantina dice descaradamente por los efectos del mismo alcohol –de lo que te perdiste- y estos dos salen de la corporación en zigzag apoyándose uno sobre otro, Yamcha antes de marcharse aventó la botella que traía en la mano hacia atrás de el y casi le cae a Bulma cuando Vegeta atraviesa su mano y la atrapa, Bulma no es capaz de reaccionar aun, pero Vegeta levanta la puerta de metal y la soldó completamente con su ki, para que así Bulma pudiera dormir mas tranquila, y poderla reparar mañana.

Bulma de pronto dice unas palabras que si no fuera un guerrero atento a todo sonido que ocurría cerca de el no las abría escuchado –¿porque me hizo esto a mi?- a lo que Vegeta responde –porque es un idiota, y no sabe lo que tiene- Bulma dijo corrigiendo a Vegeta –tenía- este se calmo cuando escucho eso y Bulma se sentó en el sillón de la sala dejándose caer por completo, Vegeta se quedo con ella viendo televisión hasta que ella durmió profundamente, el príncipe la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación pensando en todo lo que havia pasado, pero cuando Vegeta iba a salir del cuarto de Bulma esta entre sus sueños pronuncio su nombre dejando a este chico sorprendido, luego fue a su habitación, y se acostó sin poder dormir ya que solo pensaba en la chica que dormía a tan solo unos metros de el.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta no pudo levantarse temprano a entrenar estaba muy cansado y Bulma ya estaba consiente de eso ya que ella por mas cansada no podía dormir hasta tan tarde. Bulma cocinaba cuando se escucho la voz de quien ella llamaba en sueños que decía –¿como estas?- y ella dijo –bien, creo que es verdad lo que dices el no me merecía, pero no importa ya que de todos modos habrá muchos otros, aunque tal vez me dejen por la misma causa, pero ya vendrá uno que si me aguante hasta que este lista- la linda mujer terrícola no se percato de que Vegeta se acercó a ella y la tomo de los brazos, para impedir que se moviera y este príncipe le dijo con una mirada llena de cariño pero aun así seria –yo no voy a dejarte por esa tontería- y Bulma lo vio que estaba muy seguro de si, y que realmente no bromeaba y dejo que este le diera un beso tierno, amable, lindo, que la hiciera sentir, un poco mas que solo lo físico, los sentimientos de Bulma fueron aclarados en su mente con ese beso que esperaba desde hace tiempo, al terminar este Bulma dijo pensando en el –no lo entiendo- a lo que este guerrero respondió –ni yo tampoco- y se escucho una voz muy agradable a los oídos de Bulma, una voz familiar que decía –bueno así es el amor- cuando la mujer que decía esto termino la frase ambos voltearon y vieron a los padres de Bulma parados en el marco de la puerta y ambos sorprendidos se separaron rápido como si fueran dos adolescentes descubiertos, - vámonos querida hay que darle de comer a las mascotas dijo el Dr. Brief tomando a su esposa de la cintura y dirigiéndola para así dejarlos solos.

Bulma y Vegeta se miraron unos segundos y luego de una casi nula sonrisa por parte del guerrero este salio a entrenar mientras ella seguía preparando el desayuno para ahora su nueva pareja.


End file.
